1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a heat engine, and in particular to an engine that transforms heat energy partially into rotating mechanical energy with the assistance of gravity useful in actuating amusement and demonstrating concepts of physics for the purpose of education.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference is made to prior art U.S. patent Numbers in the following paragraphs.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,670 discloses a two chamber rotational device that employs asymmetric chamber construction to provide 360-degree unidirectional rotation. The present invention differs from the prior art by utilizing asymmetric chamber construction to provide oscillating rotation upon repeated rotation intervals.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,402,463; 2,240,906 and 2,398,471 all disclose two chamber novelty power devices capable of partial rotation oscillating about an axis, which operation is effected by evaporative cooling and ambient air temperature. These inventions do not provide an axis that permits full 360-degree rotation, nor do they utilize asymmetric chamber construction as the means to make repeated cycles consistently produce 180-degree or near 180-degree oscillating rotation, nor do they employ the explicit application of an external energy source, in the form of heat, for more clearly demonstrating the concepts of physics employed for device operation, as does the present invention.
Within the prior art there are many examples of two chamber heat engines that create an oscillating motion. Included in this list are U.S. Pat. Nos. 250,821; 253,868 and 271,639. The present invention differs from the prior art in that the present invention utilizes an axis that permits full 360-degree rotation and asymmetric chamber construction as the means to make repeated cycles consistently produce 180-degree or near 180-degree oscillating rotation.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the explicit application of an external heat source to consistently provide 180-degree or near 180-degree oscillating device rotation about an axis to actuate amusement and more clearly demonstrate concepts including but not limited to the first and second laws of thermodynamics, Charles' and Boyle's gas laws, the law of gravity, the dynamics of rotational motion and fluid mechanics as does the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an oscillating rotation device for amusement and education in the field of science.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide 180-degree or near 180-degree device rotation about an axis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide consistent oscillating rotation about an axis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide consistent 180-degree oscillating or near 180-degree device rotation about bearing points that permit 360-degrees of freedom for rotation.
It is a further object of the present invention to achieve device rotation with a minimum of one tube connecting a pair of enclosed reservoirs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the explicit application of an external energy source, in the form of heat, to generate device rotation.